This proposal outlines a plan to synthesize standard samples of a range of glycans as reference compounds in glycomics research. Cassia, LLC shall work in collaboration with the Paulson laboratory at The Scripps Research Institute to make these compounds commercially available to the research community. The Specific Aims include enzymatic synthesis of 20-32 glycans as either terminal fragments, or N- or O-linked glycans. In addition, these compounds shall be synthesized as heavy versions including 13C isotope labels to facilitate their use as internal standards for identification and quantitation of glycans using mass spectrometry. The glycans shall be characterized using NMR and mass spectrometry, and the compounds shall be supplied as standards for the National Institute of General Medical Sciences (NIGMS) microarray facility. The specific aims in Phase I of this Fast Track SBIR proposal are designed to supply the first wave of glycan products, and to begin to transfer the technology of enzymatic glycan synthesis from the Paulson laboratory to Cassia. These aims set the foundation for synthesis of expanded glycan libraries in Phase II, and successful commercialization of a broad range of glycan reference compounds in Phase III Commercialization.